magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Vicmen
Reviews Summary Popular Computing Weekly Issue 6 Writer: Peter Gerrard Vicmen, by Bug Byte, is a significant improvement. Again available on cassette for the standard Vic, it uses the whole of the tv screen for the game, and envelops all of the features in the game we know and love. It is very well written and is quick to respond to your requests. Two complaints mar what should have been a very good program. As in the Hi-Tech game, the keys for moving your man are next to each other, making life awkward to say the least. Secondly, the background music (there is no difference in noises when different events take place in the game) is enough to send you looking for the nearest cliff to jump off: depressing is not the word. Summary If you've got nimble fingers, and a volume control on your set, you're in for an enjoyable time with this particular cassette. Your Computer Issue 11 Writer: Boris Allan We shall now consider some of the most highly recommended programs. The first is Vicmen which was supplied by the Byte Shop, Manchester. Vicmen is produced by Bug-Byte and costs £7. It is a version of an arcade game called Puckman, and is a real-time maze program with excellent graphics. Vicmen is a skilful game which consists of trying to gobble spots before being caught by ghosts, though at times you can chase the ghosts to turn them into eyes. The reason it is so successful is that it is different, not too complex, and fun to play. C+VG Issue 9 Stop the monsters rampaging through the circuits of your VIC in a replica of the popular arcade game. Vicmen is for one player at a time and he can use either a set of four keys or an Atari joystick. The object of Vicmen is straightforward. The player must guide his glooper around a maze in order to eat up all the dots. However, there are four monsters in the maze and they are out to eat your glooper up. There are four flashing white dots and when the glooper eats one of them, he can turn the tables on the monsters. While playing the game I found a few bugs. Firstly, if you eat a monster just outside his cage, a fifth monster will appear who either comes out after you or stays in the cage. Secondly, when you eat a monster, it turns into a pair of eyes which return to the cage and reverts to the monster form. The fault lies in that these eyes sometimes get stuck and so you only have three monsters after you until the sheet is finished or a life is lost. Vicmen is an excellent version of the arcade game Puckman and will give hours of entertainment. Vicmen is well worth £7.00 and is available from Liverpool-based Bug Byte. Features Minor Features *C+VG Issue 6 - (April 1982) - News: Ghost of a chance - page 17 *Your Computer Vol.2 No.9 - (September 1982) - News - Pac-Men snap at Vicmen - page 18 *Popular Computing Weekly Vol.1 No.19 - (August 1982) - News: Atari declares copyright war on Pac-Man rivals - page 4 Category:VIC-20 Games Category:Bug-Byte Category:Your Computer Reviews Category:Popular Computing Weekly Reviews Category:C+VG Reviews